Mob Kingdom
by Najee
Summary: Two brothers are pulled into the world of Minecraftia; one is a gamer while the other is an athlete. The gamer finds it a dream come true to be in his favorite game while the athlete thinks it's a nightmare, but the both of them soon realize that they are in a much different world of Minecraftia. Why do all of the mobs look real, and why do some look like humans?
1. Luther Bros

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a reboot of** _ **Yokai Shojo Rakuen,**_ **and it will** **be different than the original. First off, this story will have a different protagonist, and will not be Najmi from the original one. This story will be much more mature and I'll try not to make the same mistakes like last time. Sorry people, but I'm no longer holding votes or accepting OCs. I've already collected enough OCs from authors during my plan to re-write the story.**

 **If anyone is interested in being my Beta Reader/Proofreader, drop a PM. And please, no flame reviews. If you can** _ **kindly**_ **point out any mistake I made, then I will fix it.**

 **Chapter 0: Luther Bros**

Tyrell Luther wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked up the sidewalk from his basket ball game at the park. He was wearing white gym shorts with a red muscle shirt and a pair of black Nikes. The rays of the afternoon sun only made him sweat profusely, but the cool wind was beating the heat with some effort.

He was a twenty-year old man with brown skin, black hair in a small afro, and brown eyes. Tyrell had a medium build with well-toned muscles that he worked on from working out and competing in sports; his favorite sports were basket ball and swimming.

 _I almost had it. Damn it._

The teams were tied and the enemy team managed to get one lucky shot; Tyrell was disappointed because even though he gave it his all, he still lost the game. He blamed some of his team mates because they weren't doing a decent job in keeping the ball away from the opposing team, but some of them told him to chill and that it's just a game.

He couldn't help but sigh as he trekked through the beautiful neighborhood of Heritage Lake. Maybe he was getting over competitive when it came to sports and games; this isn't the first time he was told to calm down after a game.

When he arrived at his house, he saw his little brother Nico Luther sitting on the black living room couch while speaking to his best friend, Kyle on his smart phone. Nico didn't notice him because he was busy ranting about people being too cynical about games and movies, and some unfair DLC.

"Yeah, you got that right. I didn't mine DLC in the past, but game companies these days are getting sick with it, man. Remember the DLC for Dead Space 3? Unfuckingbelievable that the _Awakened DLC_ had so much content it could have been added to the core game." Nico paused to hear his friend speak.

"Oh, please don't get me started on Evolve, man…"

Nico was eighteen years old and had the same brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes like Tyrell. He usually shaves his hair to the point of being nearly bald and likes to wear a black beanie most of the time. He was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt that had Doomguy killing an Imp on it.

Unlike his older brother that was fit and active, Nico was a little chubby. This mostly stems from him eating too much junk food and not being active enough, but he has shown to be a decent basket ball player when Tyrell took him to the park; the only problem was that he tired out too quickly and his sides would often hurt. He definitely needed to work on his stamina.

Tyrell smirked and went upstairs to take a shower. That was the difference between them. Tyrell was more of an active person that took an interest in sports while his little brother was a gamer; it's not to say that he didn't like to play games because he used to play multiplayer games with him, like Call of Duty, Halo, and the time they played co-op mode on Dead Space 3.

After taking a shower and getting dress in a grey t-shirt and black jeans, Tyrell headed towards the computer to work on his anthropology home work for college and he didn't want his parents to catch him slacking off. Luckily, they still weren't home from their romantic date. Unfortunately, he found his brother playing Minecraft on the computer.

I really don't get that game. So you build crap with blocks, why is that so popular?" Tyrell asked with annoyance.

Nico looked at him after he just finished having his character kill a spider with a diamond sword.

"It's more than that, man. People create cool ass mods for this game and you can build awesome stuff with the blocks. Have you looked at Minecraft videos on YouTube? Those fans make amazing animations!"

"Whatever." Tyrell rolled my eyes.

"It's time for you to bounce, I need to do my home work, and should you be doing your home work too? I heard from mom and dad that you need to do a project for your history class." I reminded him.

"I'll work on it later, man. Weekends are my RnR time, I can do all that work on the weekdays." Nico turned back to his game and started to place torches in his little wooden house.

"Yeah, but your project is due in the morning this coming Monday; you're gonna be rushing to finish it on Sunday night if you keep playing games all day."

"Give me one hour and I'll work on it, dude." He begged him. Tyrell sighed.

"Fine, but only an hour." Tyrell said, walking out the computer room.

Tyrell was downstairs reading a book called _Twisted_ ; it's about a teenage dork named Tyler that became popular because he vandalized his high school by spray painting it and he attracts the attention of the cliché most popular, prettiest, and richest girl in school, Bethany Millbury. It also doesn't help the fact that Tyler's father works for Mr. Millbury and he constantly brown noses him and thinks his own son is a trouble-making delinquent that should be sent off to the Military as a polite way of saying _get the hell out my house!_

Poor Tyler.

All he did was spray paint a wall on a school and now his father thinks he's a scum bag. He only did it to impress people because he was always teased and picked on; he didn't do it because he was in some gang.

Tyrell was close to reaching the scene where a very drunk Bethany was about to fuck Tyler at some large house party with many kids from the school attending it, but he suddenly heard the scream of his little brother upstairs.

"Nico!" Tyrell shouted and ran upstairs as quickly as possible. When he arrived in the computer room, Nico was nowhere to be found and the screen was purple.

"Nico, where are you!?" Before he could do anything, purple tendrils sprouted out of the computer screen and wrapped around Tyrell tightly, like an octopus using its tentacles to ensnare a hapless crap.

"What the fuck!?" The older brother struggled against the slimy tendrils that reminded him too much of Japanese girls helplessly tied up in tentacles, but they were too strong and thick. Tyrell gave out a final scream before he was quickly pulled into the screen of the computer.

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's great to be back, guys. Anyway, I'm in the process of moving, so the next update will come in a week or two. Don't worry; the next chapter will be longer, this is just a short introduction to our main characters.**


	2. Game Land

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! The moving went excellent and I just finished unpacking all the boxes, which is why it took me a while to work on the story. Well, here it is, and enjoy.

Also, I selected a person to be my Beta reader/proofreader. Let's give it up for **devilo** for correcting any mistakes in this new chapter!

 **Chapter 1: Game Land**

Nico yelped as he landed on his ass in the grass; he grimaced as he rubbed his bottom from the crash landing.

"What the fuck just happened?" The young teen slowly stood up, but he nearly fell over, grabbing a nearby tree to stop himself from falling on his face. Nico was feeling really dizzy and nauseous and before he knew it, he was vomiting on the grass near the tree.

"Ah, damnit…I feel like I got kicked in the gut by a pissed-off kangaroo." He wiped his lips with his hand. Nico waited a few seconds for his dizziness to fade away, and after regaining his composure, his eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

He was standing in the middle of the blocky texture of a forest, everywhere he looked everything was made out of blocks; from the dirt and grass, to the green leafs that rustled from the gentle breeze that ran through the forest. Not a single circle or triangle anywhere.

"I'm in…Minecraft?" He said with confusion as he scanned the forest.

Nico was no idiot. He has invested a decent amount of time playing Minecraft, mainly to play online with his friends, participating in fun challenges and mods.

"No fucking way!" Nico said with excitement. The tree he was holding was indeed made out of the same blocky texture of the world.

"I wonder…" He clenched his fist and punched the tree a few times before a piece broke off. A part of the tree transformed into a small wooden block that floated in the air in front of Nico; to him, it felt like he was literally punching through a tree trunk, but he did not break his hand or suffered any lasting damage to his knuckles.

"Holy crap, I have super strength!" Nico smiled at the little floating block. When he reached down to grab the block, it floated towards his hand and it made an audible 'pop' sound before disappearing inside his palm.

The light gray inventory flashed in front of him, indicating that he has just collected one block of wood before vanishing. Nico's eyes widened in wonder.

"Oh, god...I'm literally in the game! Where's my health bar?"

After he said that, a row of ten red hearts appeared in front of him, as well as the ten chicken drumsticks that showed his hunger, before fading away like the gray sign.

"It's like I'm in a virtual reality game! Wait a second…"

Realization came to him.

"If I'm in a game, maybe completing it will send me back home! It worked for Timmy in Fairy Odd Parents where he wished himself into a game, the Spy Kids that reached the end of the game, and Pixels where Adam Sandler defeated Donkey Kong." Nico's face twisted in disgust.

"Really hated what they did with Q*Bert. That awkward fatass was so annoying, he should stay just being the voice actor of that cute little snowman."

He looked up to see that the square-shaped sun was in the middle of the sky.

"Oh, yeah! Days are short and nights are long!"

And with that, Nico quickly got to work by collecting wood from the trees in the Forest Biome. He found the inventory to be really useful as he didn't need to carry everything in his hands or back, it's like his own _mind_ was the storage for the blocks.

He actually needed to make an axe because while punching the trees didn't hurt his hand, he found himself getting tired from the constant punching, and his knuckles were starting to get a little sore.

Another thought acquired to him.

 _Minecraft doesn't really have a story mode, it's just an open-world sandbox with countless downloadable mods. Survival mode is just about collecting resources while avoiding the mobs, and even that doesn't really have a story mod because you can do whatever you want. But, this might be a story mode, just like that Minecraft game where they actually put in a story mode to kill the Wither Storm._

 _But, I'm not getting any 'you need to go here' pointers from the game, maybe I am in the Survival mode. Staying alive and killing the dragon must be my objective._

Nico observed his surroundings.

 _I'm definitely not in vanilla Minecraft because the graphics on the blocks look more clean and real. The grass actually looks like grass, and the wood doesn't look bad either; I should have updated the texture model because these real-looking blocks look so cool._

After collecting twenty-one wood blocks, Nico sat down on the grass.

"Umm, I need the crafting square where I can craft things without the table." He said out loud. The light gray crafting four-by-four square that revealed four empty slots appeared on the left side of him, while his inventory appeared on the right.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" He placed his finger over the twenty-one wood blocks and moved them over to the square. It felt like he was touching an electronic touch screen, and with his experience in playing mini-games on his iPad, it wasn't that hard to work with.

After crafting sixty-four wooden planks, he took four of them to build a crafting bench. Nico dismissed the square and the inventory as he observed the small crafting bench in his hand.

"Very cute." He smiled before placing it on the ground. Upon being placed, the bench immediately grew to the size of a normal block in the blink of an eye.

He touched the crafting bench and his inventory once again appeared next to him, and the square appeared above the bench, but it looked more rectangular because it had nine slots instead of four, increasing the height of it.

Nico got to work by making a wood axe, but when he finished, he stared at it in wonder. He expected the axe to be the same blocky texture like the world around him, but the axe looked like it was literally made out of wood.

"That's weird, why does the axe look so real?" He inspected the axe, running his fingers on the smooth wood.

The teen heard the sound of a clucking chicken and looked up to see it wandering around nearby the trees. Like the axe, the chicken looked real, as if someone took a chicken from Earth and placed it here in the game.

"What the hell? Did that chicken come from Earth like me? In fact, shouldn't _I_ be made of blocks too?" He questioned himself. He noticed that he wasn't a _block person_ like Steve, he was still the same as before.

Nico heard a cow mowing and looked to his right to see a real brown cow grazing, while a single sheep slept peacefully under the shade of a tree.

"Hmmm, the game must have included real models to go with the texture; I sure as hell wouldn't be afraid of a creeper or skeleton when they are made of blocks…" Nico commented.

A terrifying thought entered his head, causing him to shiver.

 _If the animals in Minecraft are real animals, then would the mobs appear as scary monsters?_

He has seen pictures of people who have drawn a realistic version of the mobs from the game. The creeper, enderman, and spider being the scariest. Sure, the zombie pigmen and ghasts were creepy themselves, but he hated spiders, and he did not like the fact that the spiders in this world must be the size of a person.

Nico wasn't feeling so bold anymore and quickly got back to work on his task. If his memory serves correctly, he needs to build a shelter, a bed, a furnace, and torches to prevent the mobs from spawning into his house. It was easier said than done because he couldn't find any cobblestone and coal yet, and the sun was starting to set.

He held his wooden sword tightly as he approached a grazing sheep.

 _Just a quick swing._

Nico swung his wooden sword to cut off the sheep's head, and to his shock, the sword actually hurt the sheep. However, it did not decapitate the sheep, it instead flashed red and its health bar appeared above it.

The sheep bawled in fear and started to run from him. Nico chased it down to kill it, and after its health bar dropped to zero, the sheep fell over and vanished before his eyes, leaving behind a white wool block.

"Good, so the real life farm animals are part of the game." He smiled. After collecting enough wool and a couple of steaks from the cows, he had to find cobblestone and coal soon because the sun was starting to set.

Luckily, he came across a cave with a few blocks of coal near the entrance. It was a good thing they were in the sunlight because he wasn't ready to go explore caves yet, especially with no torches and nothing better than a wooden tools.

He collected a few cobblestone blocks and six pieces of coal before jumping up out of the cave. The darkness within' the cave was making him shiver, and he thought he could hear groaning coming from deep in the cave.

Nico wasted no time in constructing his house with haste, the square-shaped moon was starting to rise and the light in the forest was shrinking by the second. His house was made of dirt that covered five blocks and it was six blocks high; he wanted to make it bigger and use wood planks, but time wasn't on his side.

It was also because getting dirt blocks is faster and having a random small house made of planks in the middle of a forest would attract mobs to his house. Old habits die hard because he always did this in Survival mode, especially if he needed a quick way to hide from the mobs.

The gamer didn't bother with a door or an opening; Nico did not want to see those scary monsters roaming near his temporary home. He knew he had to face them later on; he unfortunately needs to explore the dark caves to find more coal and iron ore to craft durable tools, and some protective armor for himself.

Nico placed a few torches to light up his entire house to prevent the mobs from spawning inside. He could already hear the zombies groaning as they aimlessly walked around the forest. He crafted the bed; it was a simple bed with a red blanket, a white mattress and pillow, and it can fit one person.

The teen sat in the middle of the bed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight; not with those scary ass noises." He muttered as he pulled off his beanie. His thoughts went to his family, did Tyrell discover he was gone yet? He did scream before the tentacles came out of the screen and grabbed him, he must have heard him.

The game.

He remembered playing it, when the screen suddenly turned purple after killing an enderman to get an ender pearl. He thought the computer had caught a virus even though his parents had internet protection, but it became a different story when the screen started to sprout tentacles.

Nico had to get home quickly, but knowing how Minecraft works, it isn't going to be anytime soon. With the gathering of blocks and supplies, crafting tools, avoiding homicidal monsters, exploring the Nether, brewing potions, hunting down endermen for their pearls, locating the Ender Portal, and fighting the Ender Dragon.

Another thought came to him.

 _If I'm in a game, can I change the settings?_

"Open up game difficulty."

A light gray screen appeared in front of him; the light gray switch was set on 'Hard' mode.

"Let's drag that bad boy down to Peaceful." He touched the screen with his finger and moved it to the left to set it on Peaceful to get rid of the mobs, but the switch didn't budge.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This sucks…it's not letting me change the difficulty…" He said with disappointment.

"Can I at least change my avatar or clothing?"

The screen was replaced by another that featured different sets of clothing; from Steve's clothing to even clothing from mods and other games.

A smile spread across his face.

"Now I know where I can get new clothes when the stuff I'm wearing gets dirty, and it's FREE? Oh, yeah."

Nico ignored the groaning zombies outside to focus on looking for a particular attire that he wanted to wear, while relaxing on the soft bed that he crafted. Besides, what's there to be afraid of? The zombies can't break in, and every block in the house is illuminated by torches to prevent uninvited mobs from spawning inside.

* * *

A young girl skipped playfully through the forest as she was being stalked by a pair of two curious creepers. Despite the forest being in total darkness and two fearsome monsters that can give children nightmares for life following her, she didn't seem bothered by it, she actually had an easygoing smile on her face.

The creepers appeared as terrifying realistic monsters, instead of their silly blocky appearance in the game. They had four crab-like legs, a torso with no arms, and a smooth circular-shaped head that had no hair. Their faces were the most intimidating with empty eye sockets, no teeth in their mouths, and a facial expression that was always stuck in a perpetual scowl.

They both had light green skin and were four-nine in height. The girl stood a little taller, being about five-three.

The girl wasn't fearsome looking herself like the creepers, she actually looked innocent due to her dainty appearance, and her _choice_ in attire. She was wearing a light green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood, a light green mini-skirt with stockings, and a pair of socks. The only thing that wasn't light green were the brown gloves that she wore on her hands.

She had dark yellow hair that was mostly tucked into her hood that was pulled over her head, the face of a sweet little girl, dark yellow eyes that sparkled with mischief, and the petite body of a thirteen-year old.

"Excuse me, Cupa?" One of the creeper's asked her.

"Hmmm?" The girl stopped skipping and looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" The creeper asked.

"Andr told me that she was going to bully the squid girl for some ink, and knowing my bruiser of a buddy, she's probably beating her senseless right now. Andr says that their battle might be over at the beach near the Forest Biome, so I'm heading there. Want to come my subjects? I'm almost there." Cupa gave the two creepers a bright smile.

"As you wish, Creeper Lord." The creeper bowed his head. Cupa resumed her happy skipping through the dark forest as the two subjects followed her side-by-side, like loyal guardians.

The girl and the creepers came across a small beach with light yellow sand; the three of them heard loud splashing coming from up ahead.

"Oh, that must be them!" Cupa said with excitement and ran on the beach with the two creepers following. She noticed a small crowd of different mobs such as spiders, skeletons, and zombies were watching the fight at a safe distance on the beach.

"Hey, everyone! Where is your Overlord?" Cupa asked the assortment of spectating mobs.

"Lord Skelly is on a diplomatic mission to the Nether to meet the Nether Overlords." A skeleton answered her.

The skeletons had real human bones, but due to lacking eyes and an expressive face, no one could tell what emotion a skeleton is feeling. The skeletons were armed with the traditional bows, but others had crossbows and wrist-mounted bolt guns attached tightly to their bones. The skeletons made constant bone clattering sounds because of their various bones that were rubbing and bumping against each other.

A spider spun its web on the ground to quickly form words for Cupa; after a few seconds, the spider was finished and showed its message to her.

 _Mother Spider is busy. Can't make it. Must produce more brood._

The spiders did not resemble the blocky ones from the game; they appeared as giant black tarantulas with six red eyes that glowed in the dark. A few of the skeletons were actually sitting on their backs, but the spiders didn't seem to mind.

"Lord Rot will be joining us, soon." A zombie said to the Creeper Lord.

All of the zombies appeared as real zombies straight out of a zombie apocalypse; they all had green skin with missing and rotting teeth, and the zombies wore a different assortment of clothes that were all tattered and torn. Some wore simple clothing like a shirt and jeans, while others wore hoodies, jackets, and even dresses for the lady zombies.

"Ah, I got it." Cupa nodded to the mobs.

From a distance, a woman wearing black can be seen fighting a series of tentacles that were trying to entangle her, but she used her teleportation to avoid them, while firing purple glowing balls from her palms.

"The Ender Lord will lose." A skeleton commented.

"Why is that?" A zombie looked down at the skeleton that was sitting on the sand.

"The Ender Lord is fighting in the water; she put herself at a disadvantage for fighting the Squid Lord on her own turf. It's only a matter of time before she is caught and dragged deep under water."

"That may be true, but the Squid Lord is already using her War form to fight her. The Ender Lord hasn't used hers yet, even with her War form and the advantage in the water, she still hasn't caught her and the Ender Lord isn't unleashing her true potential." The zombie answered the skeleton.

Cupa smiled and nodded.

"You got that right; like Andy would lose to that squid!" She spoke confidently of her friend.

The Creeper Lord sat on the beach to watch the fight, with the two creepers that she met earlier joining her.


	3. Riptide

**Author's Note:**

I'm back now guys! Sorry, I was busy taking care of some stuff. Here is the third chapter.

The chapter wasn't corrected by my proofreader yet, but I figured that since you are eager to read the next chapter, I put it up for you to read. Don't worry about mistakes, once my proofreader corrects it, I will update the chapter with the corrections. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Riptide**

Tyrell ran through the dark forest as he was ducking and dodging the mobs. After arriving in Minecraftia, he thought he was having a nightmare that his brother, and himself were sucked into the computer. But he soon found out that he was awake, and the world he thought was just fictional and made up is very real.

Watching a cow-sized spider wandering around the blocky forest during the day was pretty much the deal breaker that he wasn't in good ol' California anymore. He doesn't know Minecraft well, he has heard of how popular it was from Nico, but he never took an interest in it. If only he did in the past, because he didn't know what to do now, except run for his life away from hungry zombies and spiders.

He heard the groaning of zombies and the clattering of bones as he was chased through the forest by the mobs. Other than the groaning, hissing, and bone sounds, the mobs were talking.

"Don't you boneheads poke too many holes in him with your arrows!" A zombie yelled out.

"You zombies run too damn slow, hitting him with an arrow will stop him!" A skeleton archer took aim at Tyrell.

The only mobs that weren't speaking were the spiders that hissed angrily as they chased down the dark-skinned man.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Tyrell shouted as he came across the edge of the Forest Biome, and beyond that edge was miles of water; the Ocean Biome. He jumped into the cold, salty water and started to swim away as fast as he could. Even if he drowned, it was still better than getting ripped to pieces by man-eating monsters.

The mobs would have jumped in, but they noticed a lot of commotion happening down in the water. Nearby was the battle of two powerful Mob Lords, and the foolish human has just jumped into the water, as the Squid Lord was beginning to conjure a large whirl pool.

Tyrell was pulled closer to the battle as water began to form a whirlpool around the giant dark blue squid.

"What's that going to do, squid bitch!?" He heard the voice of a young woman, but he didn't bother to search for the person that said that, because he was trying hard to keep himself afloat. To keep himself from getting pulled into the center of the whirlpool, he grabbed one of the tentacles that were swaying in the air and hugged it for dear life.

Upon grabbing it, the tentacle stiffened at his touch. Tyrell was pulled under water by the tentacle and he came face to face with the giant squid. It's black beady eyes stared at him in bewilderment, while its tentacles above the water was getting sliced by the black-clad woman that Tyrell could barely see through the water.

Then, the whirlpool began to slow to a stop, and the giant squid swam away from the land. Tyrell could faintly hear the cheering of the woman as the squid swam at an incredible speed, still staring at him in confusion. The shock of the new world, the horror of the monsters chasing him, getting sucked into a whirlpool, and staring into the beady eyes of a large squid was too much for Tyrell to handle, and on top of that, he was starting the drown because the squid held him under water.

He struggled against the tentacle, but it felt like a thick rope was wrapped tightly around his waist, stopping him from breaking free. Tyrell blacked out from shock and lack of oxygen.

* * *

The woman clad in black smirked as the giant squid swam away from the beach.

"What a little pussy." She commented while crossing her arms.

"ANDY!" Cupa yelled out. The woman turned around to see the Creeper Lord sitting with a large gathering of different mobs that congregated to watch her fight the Squid Lord. She was using ender magic to float in the air, and used her teleportation to evade the Squid Lord's tentacles that were trying to grab her, then drag her deep under water.

The mobs cheered as the woman teleported in front of Cupa.

The woman was a purple-eyed beauty with long wavy purple hair, pale skin, and wore purple make up, such as lipstick and nail polish. Unlike Cupa that looked like a petite twelve-year old teenage girl, the lady looked older with a taller height, being at least six-one, and had a womanly body with curves, and decent-sized breasts.

Her entire outfit was completely black: the hoodie, the leather skirt, the fishnet stockings, and the boots. The only other color on her outfit was the enderman eyes on her hood that were purple, and had a faint glow to them. Unlike the little creeper girl, she didn't wear the hood, letting her hair run wild.

Cupa stood up with a big smile on her face.

"Did ya get any ink from her?" She asked with excitement.

"Nope, I couldn't get her ass out of the water. The moment she saw me, she jumped into the water and assumed her War form. She was on the defensive side through the whole fight, and her annoying ass tentacles kept regenerating, no matter how many times I cut them." She said with disappointment.

"But it looked like you were winning, Ender Lord." A creeper spoke up.

"Yeah, she didn't even touch you once, and you still kept damaging her by attacking her tentacles. She even took her War form, and you didn't." A skeleton said to the Ender Lord.

"To be honest, we were both holding back. The squid bitch could have summoned a rainstorm or call for many of her squid subjects to help her, and I could have blown her ass out of the water using my Ender Bomb. I guess I got caught up in the moment and didn't want the fight to end quickly." The Ender Lord admitted.

Cupa chuckled.

"Always the bruiser."

The purple-eyed woman frowned.

 _"Why did the squid bitch run off like that? She was eager for a fight when she saw me."_ She pondered.

 _"She formed her little whirlpool, then she just leaves for no reason? Something must have come up…"_

She walked away from the mobs with Cupa following her and grabbed the woman's hand. The group of mobs disbanded and went their separate ways.

"Sooooo, what do you want to do now?" Cupa skipped alongside the woman while holding onto her hand. To onlookers, it would have seemed like a little girl holding the hand of her mother, but they were older than they looked, meaning Cupa was no child.

"Heading to the Nether. I'm bored and I want to see what the Nether Lords are up to. Do you want to come?

"Sure!" Cupa said with excitement.

The woman smiled and gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"Alright, let's go build a portal."

* * *

Nico spent the night scrolling through the different avatars on the gray sign, then a thought occurred to him.

 _If I'm in the game, would I be able to use any of the unique weapons and items from the DLC mods?_

Nico didn't play a full-on vanilla Minecraft, he did download a couple of mods to give the game some variation and uniqueness, so he wouldn't get bored of it. He should have gotten a mod that would have made the blocks more realistic, or a better texture pack.

"Pull up the mods that I downloaded."

The gray sign was replaced by another one, but it was completely blank with no text on it.

"Huh?" Nico said in confusion.

"I remember downloading the Dragon Mount Mod so I can domesticate a dragon and ride on it. How can it be blank?" He touched the sign, but nothing happened.

"Strange, it pulled up all the avatars that I got, but not the mods? Hmmm…" Nico dismissed the sign and went back to the avatar skin sign.

"Oh, well. At least I got the free clothes. Now what do I want to wear?" He skimmed through the skins and came across a military skin.

"Ah, that looks cool." Nico always wanted to join the military, specifically the Air Force, but he was distracted by video games, anime, and reading the newest volume of his favorite manga. Tyrell reminded him that he just turned eighteen, and would be the perfect time for him to work out and join the Air Force Boot Camp.

He wasn't like those kids in High School who only joined the military for its benefits, rather than to serve and protect America. But his laziness and procrastination was going to hurt his chances at becoming an Air Force soldier.

Nico selected the uniform and the skin disappeared. His current clothing faded away and was replaced by the military uniform instantly. However, he was wearing a U.S Marine combat uniform, instead of an Air Force one.

"Wow, I look like a badass soldier." He smiled as he looked at the camouflage on his sleeves and dog tags around his neck. Unfortunately, he may have had the appearance of a soldier, but definitely not the behavior and fitness of one, causing him to deflate from that realization.

"Damn it." Nico clenched his eyes and sat against the dirt wall before letting out a sigh.

"I'm no soldier." He said to himself, while using his hand to grab his fat belly through the camouflage jacket.

* * *

Tyrell's eyes shot opened and he leaned over to cough up salt water. After regaining his composure, he found himself sitting on a tiny island of sand in the middle of the ocean. He must have been lying there for a while because he was dry, thanks to the warmth of the sunlight.

He stood up slowly and looked around him. Tyrell did not see any islands or dry land close by, other than the cluster of sand blocks that he was standing on; the young man was stranded with no boat.

"I don't remember Nico telling me about Minecraft having giant fucking squids in it." He said to himself. He was still thinking if this was a bad nightmare that he couldn't wake up from, but the salt water, the drowning, and the slimy tentacle felt too real.

If he really did drown in his nightmare, he would have shot awake in cold sweat. But that didn't happen…he was still here.

Before he could do anything, he heard a splash as something jumped out of the water and landed next to him, causing Tyrell to yelp in alarm and lash out with a front kick. The figure didn't even flinch, or move when he kicked it in the chest; in fact, Tyrell groaned in pain and fell on his back, like he just kicked a brick wall.

"Are you alright?" He heard the voice of a female.

He sat up to see a little girl sitting on the sand next to him. The girl appeared as a teenager, a twelve-year old with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and long dark blue hair that was oddly shaped like squid tentacles. She stood at four-nine.

The girl wore a dark blue swimsuit and held a plastic water handgun in her hand. Other than the strange shape of her hair, she looked like an ordinary girl that a person would find playing at the beach or pool.

Many questions went through Tyrell's head.

 _Why did his foot hurt kicking her when she's a little girl, and he's a muscular grown man?_

 _Where was her parents?_

 _Why is she in the middle of the ocean?_

 _How can a little girl swim in deep water?_

Tyrell settled for the universal question.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl.

She smiled at him.

"My name is Inky, the Squid Lord. I am the ruler of all squids and I have absolute control of the Ocean Biome. Unlike most of the other lords who share a biome, the ocean is all mine." Inky said with a serious tone, trying to sound mighty and intimidating.

Tyrell would have laughed at ridiculousness of the little girl, but he encountered giant spiders, walking skeletons that shoot arrows, actual zombies that can _talk_ , and a fucking giant squid that can create whirlpools. On top of that, she didn't flinch when he kicked her in the chest. It was no doubt in his mind that Inky wasn't human; not only was she too young to swim in very deep water, but she had no deep sea diving gear, other than a normal swimsuit a girl would wear at a pool.

"Why did you do that?" Inky questioned me.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"You swam out into the water and grabbed my tentacle while I was fighting Andr. Why would a mere human enter a fight between two lords?" She said to me.

Despite looking like a cute little girl, Inky sounded mature like a grown woman.

 _"Wait a second…SHE was the giant squid?"_

"Umm, you were the giant squid that brought me here?"

Inky nodded.

"Yes. I brought you to this tiny island to ask you some questions. But you still haven't answered my question, why were you in the water?"

"To escape from the monsters that were chasing me. I jumped into the water at an attempt to swim away from them, but I didn't know there was a big fight happening nearby. I was too scared and running for my life to pay attention." Tyrell admitted, sitting up.

"And you grabbed my tentacle so you wouldn't be sucked into the whirlpool?"

"Yeah, I had no choice." He nodded.

"Hmmm…" Inky walked over and sat on the edge of the sand block, dipping her legs into the ocean water.

"I'm not from here, Squid Lord Inky. I come from the planet Earth." Tyrell explained to her.

"Oh?" She turned her head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I haven't heard of a biome or location in Minecraftia called Earth. Tell me, are you a mob or human? You definitely have a different smell from the typical humans in Minecraftia." Inky asked with naked curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I'm human, but I'm from a different, umm…dimension." The man replied to her. The Squid Lord smiled at him, flashing her big white teeth and sat next to him.

"I want to hear _everything_ about this new dimension. Do the other lords know about you?"

Tyrell shook his head.

"I don't think so; you are the first lord that I've met."

Inky sighed in relief.

"Good, you don't want Andr to know about you. She loves taking things that interest her, including people. It's best that you stay with me; she's a sadistic freak that loves fighting."

"Was the woman that was cutting your tentacles Andr?"

"Yep, she was trying to harvest my precious ink by killing me, but I fought back." She answered him.

"Anyway, can you help me by taking me to the main land? I need to find my brother." Tyrell asked, standing up.

"I want you to fulfill my demand, first. I saved your life, so it's fair that you repay me." She stood up.

"What do you want? I don't have anything…" Tyrell said sheepishly.

Inky grinned at him.

"I invite you to meet my father deep under the sea for dinner, and I want to find out all about your world. Do we have a deal?" She extended her hand.

"Deal." Tyrell shook her hand.

 **Author's Note:**

In till next time you guys. The chapter will come sooner or later, it depends on how busy I am with work.

 **Next Chapter: Dinner at Sea**


	4. Dinner at Sea

**Author's Note:**

 **And we are finally back! We last let off on Tyrell speaking with Inky!**

 **Happy Fourth of July!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dinner at Sea**

"What if the water pressure crushes me?" Tyrell asked with sudden realization.

"Oh, right!" Inky giggled.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Inky jumped into the water and vanished in the deep blue depths. A minute later, Inky returned, holding a blue starfish in her hands.

"Here you go." Inky smiled, placing the starfish on his chest.

"What will the starfish do?"

"Its a magical starfish that will protect your body from the pressure, and it allows you to breathe underwater. Though, I advise you to get in the water right now, as the drawback to breathing underwater will unfortunately cost you your lungs."

"What? My lungs will turn into gills?" Tyrell asked with shock.

"Yep, don't worry. If you want to breathe air again, just take off the starfish." Inky replied.

Tyrell began to feel the effect. For some strange reason, it was getting harder to breathe and with each breath he took, it made it worse. Tyrell found himself choking like someone was strangling him, and he felt pressure on his chest like someone was placing cinderblocks on it. The more he tried to breathe, the greater the pressure got on his chest.

"Ahh, shit!" Tyrell held his throat and leaped into the water. Once he submerged himself into the water, relief surged within' his body and the pressure and strangling vanished instantly. It was a weird sensation, he was underwater, but the water wasn't flooding his lungs to drown him, rather he was breathing it like it was oxygen...no, his gills were breathing the dissolved oxygen in the sea water and excreting carbon dioxide.

"This is amazing." Tyrell said in awe. He looked up to see the shimmering sunlight shining through the water.

A blue squid, that was about the size of his body, swam around him.

 _Its me._

Tyrell heard Inky's voice in his mind.

 _We squids use telepathy to talk to each other underwater. The starfish granted you this ability too. Try to talk to me, visualize the words in your mind, then transfer it to my mind._

 _This is incredible, Inky._ Tyrell thought, then transferred it to her mind by thinking it.

Inky repeatedly touched two tentacles together; Tyrell believed that it was her way of 'clapping' to congratulate him.

 _Very good! Now, I'm going to grab you with my tentacles and we need to swim in the deep._

 _Wait._

 _What's wrong, Tyrell?_

 _I just realized something...squids have sharp, serrated rings of chitin around their suckers. Where are yours?_

Tyrell heard Inky's giggle in his mind.

 _I got rid of them. Before I grabbed you, I had to get rid of them, so I wouldn't hurt you. Look at this._

Inky held up her tentacles and the bladed rings sprouted over her suckers.

 _And using mob magic, I can make my tentacles look nightmarish._

All of her tentacles sprouted wickedly sharp bone-like spikes. There were a couple of tentacles that were oddly shaped, resembling the form of a battle axe and a sword, and to Tyrell's horror, there was one tentacle that had a shark-like mouth on the end of it. The horror didn't end, Tyrell discovered that smaller squid eyes were on the tentacles.

 _Holy shit...I think found Dagon's daughter..._ He thought to himself, but didn't transfer it to Inky. Tyrell suddenly didn't feel like going with Inky. Usually when a person befriends a man, woman, or child that's actually an ancient lovecraftian monster in disguise, spells total end for their bodies and souls. But he had too. He had nowhere to go and was stuck in the middle of the ocean.

 _Oh, I'm so sorry!_

Inky's tentacles returned back to normal.

 _I'm sorry for scaring you. I take it your world doesn't have creatures like me?_

 _Yeah, you would cause mass panic if the people in my world see a sea creature like you, especially with those spikes and eyes on your tentacles._

 _Okay...I won't do it again. Anyway._

Inky swam up to Tyrell and wrapped her cold and slimy tentacles around his body.

 _Let's go meet my father._

Inky began to swim downwards into the depths of the ocean. As they descended deeper, it was getting darker as the sunlight slowly faded away. Tyrell grew scared as his vision went pitched black. He could feel the pressure on his body as the squid lord swam faster. However, seconds after entering the darkness, Inky's body began to glow with dark blue light.

 _Ahh, deep sea creatures that live in the darkest parts of the ocean have glowing body parts, or organs. I think its called bioluminescence..._ Tyrell thought.

After what felt like eternity, Tyrell saw lights and buildings at the bottom of the ocean.

 _Wait...is that a city?_

 _Yeah, welcome to Atlantis, Tyrell!_

The human saw other squids swimming around the city, and discovered Atlantis was lit up by glowing sea crabs that scuttled around the city. The crabs were nearly the size of cars. When they got closer, Tyrell began to notice that the city was actually in ruins; the stonework was old and chipped, and a majority of the structures were covered in seaweed and other plant life. Some of the squids in the city were in human form, but a large portion of the rest of them were in human-sized squid form.

It was truly incredible, but Tyrell didn't realize just how cold it was deep underwater. He was able to endure for a time being, but it was getting worse to the point that he was beginning to suffer the first stages of Hypothermia. The cold and slimy tentacles wrapped tightly around his body didn't help one bit.

 _Inky...Hypothermia is starting to effect my body. We need to get to a warm area or something. Man, I don't feel so good..._

 _Oh, sorry! This is my first time taking a land-dweller to my home city! I forgot about the temperature difference! Here, let me put you to sleep. When you wake up, I promise you that you'll be warm and dry._

Inky winked at him, using her massive beady eye. The image of a squid winking at him was forever seared in his mind. Inky touched the tip of a tentacle on his forehead and the human found himself getting sleepy as the seconds went by; Tyrell dozed off in the grasp of Inky.

* * *

Tyrell opened his eyes and found himself lying on a large blue bed with a pretty blue blanket that had sea shells on it. The starfish on his chest was gone, meaning his lungs were back breathing oxygen in the air again. He got out of the bed and looked around; it looked like he was in a cabin or cottage, since the walls, ceiling, and floor was made out of crafted wood.

"Oh, man...so glad to be back on the surface again. If I had Thalassophobia, I most likely would have died from fright and panic. However, I'm not heading to the beach anytime soon after that fucked up experience..." Tyrell said to himself, sighing with relief. He sniffed himself to find out that he smelled awful; he was sweating profusely from running away from those monsters, and the salt water from the ocean didn't help. If this world had a shower or bath, he definitely needed to find one and a pair of new clothes.

Tyrell heard laughing and splashing coming from outside. He left the room and went down a small corridor. He had to admit that the cabin looked decent, with a blue couch in the living room, a shelf with books, and pictures of ocean-centric images on the walls, like water bubbles, waves, and there was one picture of a whirlpool.

Tyrell exited the cabin through the front door and found himself on a beach. The laughing and splashing were coming from the people wearing swimsuits, trunks, and bikinis that were playing on the beach. Inky, who was playing in the sand, saw Tyrell walk out of the cabin and walked up to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Inky hugged him.

"What did you do to me?"

"After I put you to sleep, I rushed you to the surface and healed you using my mob magic. I really should know better to bring a land-dweller down there, sorry if I almost killed you." She held her head down in shame.

"It's alright, but where are we? Is this the main land?"

"Nope!" Her bubbly attitude surfaced again.

"We are on a small island in the middle of the ocean, and this is Squid Beach. A popular hangout for my race who want to swim, surf, or play in the sand."

Squid Beach had a few sharp-looking boulders here and there, the waves that came in were large, with a second or third wave soon following the one that slammed not too long ago, and if Tyrell was correct, there would be rip currents all over the place and sneaker waves. However, what made it worse was the beach having a downward slope where the waves ended, and a rather large sinkhole just passed the sandbars. Overall, it looked too dangerous even for the best swimmers and surfers.

"Umm...Squid Beach looks dangerous for swimming." Tyrell commented. Inky giggled.

"Don't be silly, Ty. We squids dominate the ocean. No squid has ever died playing and swimming on this beach, but as for humans? You definitely need to have a squid watch your back if you plan to swim here. If not, then its suicide."

"Anyway, when will I meet your father? I'm sorry for being impatient and I thank you so much for saving my life twice, but my brother is lost and I need to find him."

"Father is coming shortly. After I healed you, I sent a message about a strange human claiming he's from a different world. He's fascinated by you and is quickly finishing his business in Atlantis to come up here and meet you." Inky replied.

"You should count yourself lucky, very few humans get to ask for an audience with the Squid God."

"Thank you again."

"No problem, you can come play with me or wait in the cabin. Squids are very 'go with the flow' when it comes to social matters." Inky said to Tyrell. He noticed that most of the humanized squids were smiling at him, but a few were giving him curious looks. Inky motioned with her finger for Tyrell to bend down. He got on his knees and Inky put her lips inches from his ear.

"It would be best if you pretended that you were a human from the main land. If my subjects discovered you were different and not of this world, they would swarm you to demand answers, and would try to be your friend. Trust me, squids are affectionate and have no qualms violating personal space." She whispered.

Tyrell's eyes widened with excitement.

"There's humans here too?" He whispered back.

"Yes, maybe your brother was discovered and taken in by them. After dinner, I will assign one of my right hand bodyguards to assist you in finding your brother."

 _Good...I really need to find Nico. I wonder what the humans will be like. But wait...its not close to nighttime yet..._ Tyrell thought. However, he quickly noticed that the sun was setting over the horizon and the squids playing on the beach began to leave. All of them swam out into the water and descended into the sinkhole, leaving Tyrell and Inky alone on the beach.

"Where's everyone going?" Tyrell asked, standing up.

"My subjects dislike playing on the beach at night." Inky replied.

"Inky...how long was I sleeping?"

"A couple of minutes."

"And how long was I out when you saved me from the whirlpool?"

"About the same time. What's wrong, Ty?"

This couldn't be. When he showed up to this world, it was nighttime in the forest, then when he woke up on the ocean, it was in the middle of the day, and waking up again in the cabin...all of that sleeping he was doing lasted for a few minutes? From what Inky was telling him, an hour shouldn't have went by, meaning nighttime should be hours away.

"Inky, why is the sun setting so quickly?" Tyrell asked the Squid Lord.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you about the time difference between day and night. You see, day only lasts for fifteen minutes, and nighttime lasts for thirty minutes." Inky said casually.

Tyrell's jaw dropped.

"In my world, a whole day is twenty-four hours. If forty-five minutes is a whole day in this world...then..." Tyrell pondered.

"Oh, boy. I need a calculator." He muttered. Inky was also surprised by his time difference on Earth.

"Wow, twenty-four hours is a whole day on Earth? Amazing! But, save the answers about Earth for later. I'm eager to learn about your world too, but we must wait for father. Come inside the cabin, he'll arrive in a minute or two." Inky grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cabin.

The two sat at a circular wooden table with a few chairs around it and waited for Inky's father. A minute later, the crashing waves on the beach became eerily quiet.

"Yay, daddy is here!" She said with excitement, but Tyrell felt dread well up in his belly. Earlier, he saw how Inky can sprout lovecraftian tentacles, but she's just the daughter...there's no telling how hideous her _father_ was going to look. He might look like a Cthulhu-esque sea monster from the deepest and darkest depths of the ocean. Tyrell has read a few of H.P. Lovecraft's works, and there's a damn good reason why the author had a fascination about the ocean and the monsters that lie deep within' it.

The cabin door opened, and a bombshell with blonde hair walked into the cabin, carrying a large chest in her arms.

"Good evening, my lord." The young woman set down the chest in the middle of the table and bowed to Inky.

"Well met, Bubble Shine. How is the Shine Family doing?"

"Great, my lord. My little brothers and sisters are well. Who is the human I've been hearing about in the city?" The woman with the strange name looked at Tyrell.

Bubble Shine appeared as a six-one attractive young woman with tanned skin and wavy blonde hair. She had curious blue eyes that reminded him of the deep blue sea, and possessed curves and decent-sized breasts. Bubbles wore a blue one piece swimsuit that emphasized her curves and athletic form. The woman carried a golden trident on her back as her weapon.

As attractive as she was, Tyrell knew that she wasn't human and he didn't want to get _too_ friendly with these creatures. He does appreciate Inky saving his life, but his important goal was locating his brother and getting the hell out of this crazy world. His brother could be lost out there and Tyrell wasn't so sure if he was found by the humans yet; he needed to make this as quick as possible, because even though Inky was nice and friendly, she was wasting his time.

"Yes, his name is Tyrell and he comes from a place called Earth." Inky introduced him.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Tyrell smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, you look unusual for a human. Why is your skin brown and why is your hair in a weird style?" She asked curiously.

Inky giggled at Bubble's question.

"You really need to get out of the ocean more, silly! Lone, the Wolf Lord has dark skin like him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tyrell." Bubble apologized.

"That's okay." Tyrell replied. Inky motioned with her hand at Bubble, taking on a serious attitude.

"Make yourself useful my subject. You came here to serve us dinner with the human and my father, I didn't allow you permission to speak to him." Inky ordered the woman. Tyrell was surprised by her sudden sternness; early, she behaved like a silly little girl, but now she took on the maturity of a harsh military general very quickly. Despite being a little girl, she acted mature when she needed to be, that's why Tyrell saw her as an adult.

"Forgive me, your Highness." Bubble said sheepishly, bowing with respect. The young woman opened the chest and took out stone plates that were covered with tightly with seaweed.

"Where's father?"

"He's here on the beach, your Highness. He is speaking with Commander Clam Shell, and your father decided to bring him along for dinner too." Bubble replied, placing the plates down on the table. Bubble took my plate and put it inside a furnace to cook it.

"Oh, yummy." Inky smiled, returning to her childish attitude. She picked the seaweed apart and on her plate was fish, mounds of flesh (most likely whale blubber) a couple of large shrimp, and a crab; all which were still wet and fresh, like someone plucked them out of the ocean and placed it on her plate. Hell, the crab was still moving, but Inky smashed it by placing her hand on top of it and savagely pressing down, while licking her lips like a predator.

Inky was making Tyrell more nervous the more time he spent around her. He needed to get out of here quickly.

The cabin door opened just as Bubble was giving me my plate that was cooked in the furnace. The humanized squid appeared as a battle-hardened man with a scar over his right eye, and a few scars on his chest; the Commander had pale skin, a body ripped with strong muscles, black hair in a military style, and stood at six-five. His demeanor was quite imposing; it reminded Tyrell of the unforgiving waves and strong currents that drown the best swimmers in the ocean. For clothing, Clam Shell wore blue trunks with two white clam shells that covered his nipples, and wore a necklace with a large shark tooth hanging on it.

The Commander carried an iron trident in his hand.

"Presenting the ruler of the Ocean Biome, his lordship and God of this Biome, High King Tsunami!" Commander Clam Shell introduced the High King, while leaving the door open for him to enter.

An old man that stood at five-ten leisurely walked into the cabin. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and a big white beard that reminded Tyrell of Santa Claus. Tsunami wore a blue robe on his body, a necklace with pretty seashells on it, a blue pirate hat, and had a light blue starfish on his chest. He carried no weapon, but a wooden staff with seaweed wrapped around it. Unlike Clam Shell, the King has a calm and serene aura, reminding Tyrell of old wisemen that educate the young to better their future.

"Good evening, everyone?" Tsunami walked over to the table and sat on a chair with Inky on her right; Clam Shell joined him on his left, staring intensely at Tyrell.

"Hello, daddy!" Inky smiled at the old man and kissed his cheek.

"Glad to have dinner with you and the human. But before we speak, we shall eat first." Tsunami calmly removed the seaweed.

"Go on Ty, I'm sure you'll love it." Inky smiled at him.

"Thank you." He replied and removed the seaweed. He expected the food to still be wet, but he was surprised that the seafood on his plate was cooked well by the furnace. Normally, it would take a while to cook shrimp, crab, and fish, but the furnace cooked it in a minute or two.

 _The furnace must be magical._ Tyrell thought. Bubble sat next to Tyrell and the group began to eat. Tyrell was impressed by how delicious the seafood tasted; it was better then going to Red Lobster, or Bubble Gump Shrimp Company at Long Beach. After nearly ten minutes, the group finished their meal and the three squids belched loudly. Bubble stood up and put the plates in the chest and took the chest off the table, putting it nearby the couch. The young woman returned to her seat.

"We may begin our discussion, let's start with introductions. I am High King Tsunami, the Sea God of the Ocean Biome."

"I'm Bubble Shine, the General Officer of the Squid Guard. I train squid soldiers on how to combat enemies in the water, and using the field to our advantage."

"I am Clam Shell, Commander of the WTA, or Water Tactic Assault. I control a small unit of highly trained squids who can combat enemies on land or water."

 _Wow...didn't expect the bombshell to be an experienced soldier. Squid Guard must be their version of the Marine Corps, and WTA is definitely Navy SEAL-esque. If Bubble and Clam Shell are military leaders, and Tsunami is the High King, then what does that make Inky?_ Tyrell pondered.

"And you know me as Inky the Squid Lord! Daughter of Tsunami and the official ambassador of our kind!" Inky grinned at the human.

 _Ah, so that's what she is...Tsunami is the one who runs the whole show then, but if she's the ambassador, does that mean she maintains good standing with the other Lords in this world? If so, the squids must really hate the Ender Lord, for attacking their ambassador for her ink._

"Now that's settled...my daughter tells me that you claim that you are from a different world. What is this world called?" Tsunami asked.

"Earth." Tyrell replied.

"And does this Earth have water?"

"Yes, we have our own ocean. Water covers seventy-one percent of the planet, and only five-percent has been explored by humanity."

Tsunami stroked his beard.

"Interesting, do you have mobs on Earth?" Tsunami asked.

Tyrell resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. The young man had a feeling he would be here for a while, wasting more time to find his brother. Unfortunately, he can't just rush because that will be very disrespectful, and he was being treated like an important emissary. It didn't help that Commander Clam Shell was eyeing him with suspicion; to survive, it looked like Tyrell needed to go with the flow, and the young man began to tell the three squids about his home, keeping it short as possible to get to his brother quickly.


	5. Slayer Steve

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back and ready to write again!**

 **Chapter 5:** Slayer Steve

Shaking away the miserable feeling, Nico dug out a block to see if it was day time and to his happiness, the sun was unleashing its warm rays across the land of Minecraftia. He peered around to see if there were any mobs nearby, but it was completely quiet, except for the moos of random wandering cows nearby. He gathered up the dirt blocks for later use, used his cobblestone blocks to create a stone sword, and went on his way through the forest.

Nico didn't exactly have an objective, or anywhere to go, but since this is the Minecraft Survival Mode, his mission was to collect supplies and build a mob free sanctuary.

Facing the Ender Dragon comes much later after crafting high-level weapons, armor, magical potions, and finding pearls for the Ender Portal. Killing the dragon was his best bet as he didn't have any other alternatives to leave this world, beat the game to return to the real world was his only choice. He knew that he was going to be here for a while, as the quest to collect high-quality items doesn't happen overnight.

Nico walked cautiously through the woods, observing his surroundings to see any hostile mob that would try to attack him. So far, so good, he didn't find any mobs, but the cows and sheep that walked around. He gripped the handle of his stone sword tightly as he made his way through the forest.

Steve hopped off his brown horse, shrinking the beast and storing it in his backpack. It was a good thing the horse turned into a wooden figurine whenever he packed it up, as having a mini horse rumbling around in his inventory would have been annoying. Steve stood at 6'3 with brown hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and a well-muscular body. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots with a brown belt that had a silver shield for a belt buckle.

His senses were going wild and even though the one-story house from across on the meadow seemed quiet, his senses told him otherwise. Steve felt the presence of two mobs in the house, both were strong and dark and it disgusted him.

Steve used his telekinesis to unlock the front door; he waved his hand around the door knob and he heard a faint click, but there was a strange purple barrier blocking the entrance to the house when the door opened. A quick look at the window nearby the door had the telltale glow of a barrier; any shut-in villager would assume there was a purple-colored glow block by the window, but Steve knew that wasn't the case.

 _Ender Magic._

Steve thought. He concluded that the creature must have sealed off all the doors and windows to prevent its prey from escaping and yelling for help.

With a flick of Steve's hand, he summoned a diamond sword that had a faint white aura around it. He stabbed the sword through the barrier; he managed to cut a large hole with ease and climbed through. The barrier closed the hole the second he made it to the other side.

The moment he entered the house, the mob presence he felt was gone. Steve was about to explore the house, but then heard chatter that made him pause.

"We finally got our revenge on those damn villagers." The Damien heard the voice of a teenage boy.

"We need to get back home, we can't stay out too late and our father will get mad at us for leaving home without asking them. We got our pearls back." He heard footsteps towards the door and activated his invisibility to hide.

Exiting a nearby room was a short black-haired teenage boy with freckles, pale skin, and wore black robes like a cult member; he was flanked by a teenage girl with long and curly black hair, pale skin, and wore gothic dress. The boy and girl had purple glowing eyes and Steve immediately knew what they were.

They were endermen, so he had to be swift and brutal. Steve threw his sword at the girl, stabbing it through her skull and wasting no time, summoned a flintlock pistol and planted a bullet in the boy's heart, obviously distracted by the unsuspected assault on his sister. The endermen screamed in agony, but Steve quickly silenced them by summoning a second diamond sword and decapitating both.

"Damn it, I'm late." He said with irritation, dismissing his swords. Steve looked down at the dead endermen in disgust as their bodies melted into purple goop before evaporating away.

"A damn shame I couldn't save the family; I hope the little bastards enjoyed their little revenge fantasy." He spat at the disappearing puddle.

In the SOS that they sent him, they accidently pissed off endermen by stealing their pearls in order to use them as a power source for their house. They didn't kill them for it, but stole them from under their noses; Steve just wished that they hired _Mob Patrol_ to guard them from an enderman attack. He is sad at what happened to the family, but they needed to be cautious.

This was the _third_ time a mob got away with murdering innocent people minutes before his arrival. He was getting slobby and it was starting to show in his tardiness when saving fellow humans, but he was just _one_ Hero, he couldn't be everywhere at once.

 _Mob Patrol_ that he founded needed more humans to battle the mobs so that humanity does not get enslaved, eaten, or killed off by the mob gods. Peter Thanes, a man he met three weeks ago showed promise into becoming a skilled Slayer like him.

Steve went into the master bedroom and was shocked by the sight of a man, woman, and a teenager burned by ender fire on their bed; he was about to heal them, but he discovered that almost every part of their body was covered in third degree burns and they weren't breathing.

 _Too late._

Steve thought. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Don't worry, I avenged you." He said solemnly.

"Alright, time to deal with the parents." Steve exited the room knelt next to puddle and picked up two pearls.

Steve stood up from the floor and began talking to the parents through the pearls by transmitting words using telepathy to the pearls belonging to the parents. After a couple of minutes of _talking_ , Steve dropped the pearls on the floor and waited.

He told the parents that they are over at a human house tormenting them, and that they should come over to congratulate them on getting revenge on the thieving humans. Of course, the parents think it's their kids, not Steve.

Steve summoned a musket rifle and stood nearby thee door and activated his invisibility, waiting for the parents to arrive.

Seconds later of waiting patiently, he could sense two mob auras as the front door opened to reveal a middle-aged man and woman. The man was dressed in a black business suit while the woman wore a purple dress; both had purple eyes, black hair, and pale skin like their kids. Steve used this opportunity to fill their bodies full of bullets.

After riddling their torso with bullets, Steve wasted no time and ran towards the falling shocked and wounded endermen to decapitate them with his diamond sword. He sighed while dismissing his blade.

"This is a nice victory for the day." Steve said with sad smile. It was more of a bittersweet victory, as he failed to save an innocent family from being burnt to death, but he was able to avenge them by killing the ones responsible for their demise.

Suddenly, Steve's red stone ear piece vibrated in his right ear. He answered the ear piece by snapping his finger nearby his ear.

 _What's going on, Peter?_ He asked, speaking into his ear piece.

 _I need some help. There's an elite zombie preventing villagers from entering a cave. Are you busy?_

 _No, I just finished dusting a family of endermen for brutally killing an innocent family. Where are you?_

 _In the forest biome, I'll keep you posted._

 _Roger that._

Steve hung up his ear piece and made his way to Peter's location as swiftly as possible.

Steve met with Peter Thanes in the woods; the man hid behind bushes and uses binoculars to spy on a zombie up ahead. Peter wore a black military jacket, blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, black combat boots, and dog tags around his neck. He had black hair that was in a buzz cut, green eyes, tanned skin, a five o' clock shadow, stood at 6'4 and he was quite brawny.

"Okay, Peter. Are you ready to kill your first elite mob?" Steve whispered to him.

"Let's do it." Peter nodded. The two men made themselves known to the elite zombie, their weapons drawn and ready to fight it. The zombie appeared as a normal human man wearing a green hoodie, black beanie, blue jeans, and gray shoes. However, Steve was not fooled.

The zombie grinned at them. The zombie let out a dark and booming voice that shook the nearby trees like an earth quake.

" _ **What this? More annoying humans that want my diamonds and ores? I'll take care of the scum myself!"**_

The zombie shifted into a massive undead monster in seconds. The zombie stood at least seven stories high and it was green and nasty like the traditional looking zombies. The monster waved its hand and zombies started to appear out of thin air; they all walked slowly and moaned as they came towards the two men.

" _ **When I kill you, I'll add your bodies into my collection."**_

Steve gave the monster an unwavering stare as he began to levitate off the ground; the same couldn't be said for Peter, as his face was plastered with shock and awe.

"I'll deal with the giant zombie, you take care of the horde. Don't worry, these are weak, just keep your distance and aim for their heads to get a swift kill. If too many start to mob you, summon the Cube Core." Steve said, calming Peter down.

"Alright." Peter nodded and summoned his enchanted iron sword while Steve flew up to the large zombie. Peter got to work by hacking away the zombies that tried to bite him, cutting off their heads before they could get too close.

"Warrior Spirit." Steve whispered as he flew closer to the zombie's head, summoning his spirit that appeared next to him. It looked like him, but it had a white aura surrounding it with white glowing eyes.

"You rang?"The spirit smiled at him.

"Stun it so I can get a clear shot."

"Got it, boss man."

Down below, Peter was starting to get overwhelmed by the zombies, pushing him against a group of trees that blocked his escape from their advancement. He had to use it.

"Cube Core." Peter summoned a floating crystal cube with white smoke swirling around inside of it. It hovered in the air towards the zombies, tearing them to pieces with telekinesis and burning them by unleashing "energy arrows" that impaled them before creating a fiery explosion. He stared in amazement at the destruction cube was causing and seconds later, he got a clear path through the waves of zombies that were just eviscerated by the core.

Steve dodged the massive skeletal hand that almost hit him. The spirit flew up to the zombie's face and before the zombie can swat him away like an annoying fly, the spirit released a bright yellow flash of light in its face.

The zombie roared with fury.

" _ **Damn you! Where did you go!?"**_

The giant zombie thrashed around wildly, knocking down the trees.

"Bingo!" Steve figured out where to place the _Opening_ on the monster. He flew at the top of the zombie's head and opened his palm, pointing it downward. He had to hurry before the effect of _Flash_ wares off.

"Opening." Steve whispered while touching a glowing rune of a sword piercing a heart that appeared on the back of his right hand. A white glowing spot as big as a car materialized on the top of the zombie's cranium. Steve summoned his sword and stabbed it into the center of the white spot.

" _ **This can't be!? A puny human defeating me!?"**_

The skeleton let out a eardrum shattering screech as its body start to crack and fall apart.

Steve's rune started to flicker and the glow was replaced by a blood red one for a few seconds before fading away completely. Peter noticed that the zombies stopped attacking him and melted to the ground in a stinky green puddle of goop.

Steve flew down to Peter's location and landed next to him.

"Great job, Peter." He smiled, patting his back.

"Thanks, I can't believe at how powerful you are." Peter said in amazement.

"Well, I am Steve the Slayer. Alright, now that we cleared this area of hostile mobs, we need to head back to the safehouse."

"Understood." Peter nodded.

Tyrell was sitting on a bed in the house. After spending almost an hour talking to the human squids, they finally released him and told him to rest. They all left, except for Inky that stayed behind to watch over him. He wondered if the squid was finally going to help him, he wasted too much time talking to the natives and must look for his brother.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" He heard Inky's voice.

"Sure, go ahead." Tyrell said. Inky opened the door and walked into the room.

"Are you going to help me look for my brother?" He asked the squid girl.

"Yes and no. Yes I will aid you in searching for your brother, but no, as I am on duty and can't skip work to help a strange human. I will provide you one of my squid warriors that will act as your bodyguard for the time being. I've already made a contract with one and she will be your companion." Inky said with a smile.

"Great, when can I meet her?" Tyrell stood up from the bed.

"She's waiting outside the house, come on!" She excitedly grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. Despite Inky being a skinny little girl, it felt like an ape was trying to tear his arm out of the socket.

 **Author's Note:**

Finally back, guys!

Oh, I plan to write a **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure** crossover with **Monster Girl Quest**. Take a look at my profile for details. Want to see JoJo characters getting screwed by monster girls? Then that story will be for you! It's **Steel Ball Run** if you are running which part will be crossed over.

However, I'm still reading the manga, so it's going to be later on when I get to work on it. I'll either update this story again, or Mob Elysium.


End file.
